This application relates generally to coupling assemblies and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for coupling a thrust link to a mounting lug.
At least some known coupling assemblies include a thrust link that is coupled to a mounting lug or yoke to support a secondary structure. For example, such coupling assemblies may be used to support secondary structures, such as geardrive trains, or turbomachinery. The thrust link provides the loadpath through which engine thrust is transmitted to the aircraft pylon/wing structure. More specifically, the thrust link includes a clevis end that is sized to receive a spherical bearing extending from the mounting lug.
Gas turbine engines typically include a rotor assembly, a compressor, and a turbine. The rotor assembly includes a fan that includes an array of fan blades extending radially outward from a rotor shaft. The rotor shaft transfers power and rotary motion from the turbine to the compressor and the fan and is supported longitudinally with at least one connector assembly. The thrust link also provides additional carcass “backbone” stiffening to resist bending of secondary structures due to thrust or maneuver loads. This stiffening facilitates preventing rubbing between the turbomachinery blade tips and secondary structure.
During operation of the engine, a fragment of a fan blade may become separated from the remainder of the blade. Consequently, a substantial rotary unbalance load may be created within the damaged fan and carried substantially by the fan shaft bearings, the fan bearing supports, and the connector assemblies. Accordingly, to minimize the effects of potentially damaging abnormal imbalance loads, known connector assemblies for the fan rotor support system are sized to provide additional strength for the fan support system. However, increasing the strength of such connector assemblies may undesirably increase an overall weight of the engine and/or decrease an overall efficiency of the engine when the engine is operated without substantial rotor imbalances.